millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 01
The first chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure was written by Aranryanchampion on the 21:st of October 2013. This chapter is mostly a prolouge that is set a couple of months back, it will explain what caussed the events that created this entire adventure. The chapter Once upon the time, not so long ago, two brave and powerful warriors protected Earth from dangers across the entire universe. They were loved and respected by all kinds of people ranging from all kinds of species: Humans, ponies, aliens, objects, angels, a couple of demons and so on. These two warriors bonded with each other on the battlefield, but later started to spend more time together outside of the battle. They realised that they really liked each other as people, and not only as battle companions. They shared morals, and were around the same level of maturity. Though, one female one was probably a little more mature than her male companion. They also did not exactly share political viewpoints, but they still got along just fine despite that. One day, the male warrior: “Steven Star”, bowed down towards his very close friend. She wondered what was wrong, and checked if he had a cold, but he was all right. So what seemed to be the problem? Steven Star took out a small box out of his pocket; he opened it and showed her a ring with a lovely emerald on it, it had the same colour as the spring forest that woke up after its winter slumber. - Stocking, will, will, stuttered Steven Star as he tried to find the right words for his sentence. Stocking, as the female warrior was called. Looked as his with a confused look on her face, has her male companion lost his mind? Steven looked up, into her green eyes and continued his speech: - Stocking Rose, will you marry me? Stocking Rose was shocked at the request of marriage from her battle companion. For at least two years, they have been fighting for Earth either by themselves or along with their friends. Stocking looked at Steven Star will tears in her eyes. - YES, I will marry you, she said happily! Steven Star looked at the angel, and gave her a warm love-filled hug! Two days later, was the big day that everyone was waiting for. The church of Daten City was crowded with family members of for Stocking’s and Steven’s family. However both their mothers could not come, because Stocking’s did not fit inside the church and Steven’s was sadly dead. Stocking’s father also watched the wedding from the heavens and cried liquid pride over his daughter’s happiness. Steven’s father walked up to his son and gave him a hug, just before the organ started to play and the door opened for the bride’s arrival. The three flower girls; Cream, May and Fluttershy jumped through the hallways throwing flowers everywhere and shortly afterwards, Stocking walked towards the minster in her lovely wedding dress. The best man tried to hold in his liquid pride, but Steven said that it was fine. Even legendary warriors; such as Samurai Jack, is allowed to create liquid pride when the situation calls for it. When Stocking arrived at Steven’s side in front of the minster, the music stopped and the minster called out: - Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the union of Stocking Rose and Steven Star. The strength of their commitment is clear, the power of their love undeniable! So do you accept each other as life companions for the rest of your lovely and happy life until the day, death will separate you? - We do, said Steven and Stocking at the same time. The minster smiled and announced them as wife and husband. Then everyone in and outside the church started to cheer for the couple. The couple looked at each other and shared a lovely kiss. Afterwards Stocking threw her flower bouquet and it was caught, by the all-friendly neighbourhood Lydia Prower. She might not have been a bridesmaid, but she was still overly happy. So happy that she immediately hugged her boyfriend Sandvich33 who stood right next to her. He really looked forwards to the day when they would be as happy as Stocking and Steven. The bridesmaids where a little disappointed that they did not get the bouquet, but could not resist their happiness over the newly wedded couple. This day has without a doubt been just perfect, the kind of day they both have dreamed of, since they were small. But that was just the beginning! Later that evening, Stocking announced to her husband, that she was pregnant; this just overjoyed Steven till the point of rocketing through the roof of their house. When he calmed down, he checked Stocking’s belly. He placed his head next to it and BOOF! He felt something, and then he said: - Oh, nice kick! This little one is surely going to be a noble warrior! - Yes, she sure will be, said Stocking and kisses her husbands forehead! Two days later Stocking gave birth to their baby daughter; she looked just like her father with her white skin and black hair, but her round face and hairstyle resembled her mother. She was just the most beautiful little girl the parents could only dream of. But how could Stocking be fully pregnant just five hours after the two had sex during their honeymoon and then give birth to their daughter only two days later? Well, you see: That’s how angels work; no matter if the husband is a human or another angel, pregnant angels give birth much faster than a human. It may sound crazy and that is because it is, but fascinating at the same time. They named their daughter “Rosa” after Steven’s mother. The two brave and powerful warriors, decided to put away their warrior careers so they could raise their daughter into the next generation of Earth protectors. In the meantime: Ralph Star (Steven’s younger brother) and Panty (Stocking’s older sister) took their places until Rosa was strong enough to join them. This was without the happiest time of both Stocking’s and Steven’s lives. They swore that nothing would stop them from them from living a happy life; they knew that nothing could ever stop their happiness… … Or so they thought. One day, just a month after Rosa was born. The sky became pitch-black, the ground became white and the earth cracked open. An evil shadow came out and laughed maniacally. Panty, Ralph and Samurai Jack became quickly aware of the situation and ran towards the shadow in order to destroy it. But it was too strong for Ralph, Panty, Samurai Jack and the other warriors to defeat. So when Stocking and Steven became aware of the situation, they had no choice but to find a baby-sitter and help their friends to fight the shadow. The shadow stared at the people it has defeated and laughed: - You are nothing but an army of fools, and you call yourselves "warriors"? Is this what this planet has to offer? - What the hell, what the hell are you, asked Ralph? - Muhahaha, that is nothing of your concern mortal! I still cannot believe that you were able to defend this pathetic planet from both the Skrull and the Kree! - We will never surrender, shouted Panty! No matter how strong the enemy is we have managed to defeat them by working together! - Yeah, said the shadow. However, you are lucky! I have been sent by the council to terminate this world’s strongest protectors; you are far from the strongest. So where is the challenge, I demand this planet to send its most powerful warriors! TO FIGHT ME! Just at that moment, Stocking Rose and Steven Star arrived and stared angrily at the shadowy figure. It stared back at them and grinned, then it said: - Well, well, well, isn’t it Stocking and Steven, the newly married couple? - Who are you and what do you want, asked Stocking and demanded an answer? The shadowy figure closed its eyes and constructed all of its shadow energy together into a single point. Then it slowly created a body shape out of it that slowly became much more physical. Steven, Stocking and the other warriors looked frightened at the figure as it transformed. Then after a minute, the transformation was complete It now had the body of a hedgehog but still the same eyes, except that blood was dripping out of them. It smiled at the warriors and shouted: - I am Sonic.EXE, the captain of the Creepypasta army! And I command you, people of Earth to surrender or you will be brought closer to extinction! The choice is yours! - YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN OF THE CREEPYPASTA ARMY, shouted Steven? Die monster you do not belong in this world! - I was ordered to conquer this world, by the council of the Creepypasta! After all, it was the human species that wished to pay us tribute with their fear, anger and hatred! - Tribute, asked Stocking loudly? You Creepypasta, steal peoples souls and them your slaves! - Perhaps the same could be said about all YouTube partners. SMOSH in particular with their 250.000-dollar campaign for the creation of an Android game, said Sonic.EXE and gloated at the couple! - Your words are as empty as your soul; humankind ill needs saviours such as the Creepypasta, said Stocking and pointed her sword at the hedgehog! Sonic.EXE stared at the five warriors who pointed their swords and guns at him, not so long afterwards. Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Jimmy, Aya Drevis, Lili and Hades arrived by the five warriors side. Sandich33 told Steven that Jimmy, Aya, Lili and Hades where the only remaining members of "Los no Creepypastas". Everyone else has died out, due to previous battles. That was why he and Lydia decided to join the fight! - But I thought you liked Creepypastas, asked Steven? - Yes, Sandvich and I still do, said Lydia and smiled. But we are not going to let you fight alone! This is what friend’s do, right? Sonic.EXE have been absolutely quiet since Lydia and the others arrived, but now he shouted angrily at the eleven warriors: - WHAT IS A MAN? I MISERABLE LITTLE PILE OF SECRETS? BUT ENOUGH TALK, HAVE AT YOU! - Have at thee asshole, shouted Steven and ran towards Sonic.EXE! Shortly afterwards, the other warriors attacked Sonic.EXE with full force. The battle was very, very though and very, very brutal. The landscape around the battle started to change even more, the sky now turned into the colour of blood-red and the ground became black, eerie music started to play in the background and the warriors slowly became weaker and weaker. After a long and brutal fight, most of the warriors had been defeated and laid on the ground. Steven and Sonic.EXE now had a one on one duel with each other, a super strong barrier of energy surrounded them so Stocking Rose and the others could only watch the fight. Stocking Rose prayed to her father that her husband would win the fight. Steven Star was fighting like he has never fought before, but Sonic.EXE did not even break a sweat. Suddenly, Sonic.EXE took a step backwards and gathered a lot of dark energy inside his right hand. Steven Star gathered energy in his sword and prepared to counter the hedgehog’s attack, but he was too fast. Sonic.EXE foresaw the attack, broke Steven’s sword and did the unforgivable… He uses all of the energy he gathered and impaled Steven Star right through his chest! The energy created a massive hole through Steven’s back and then he fell down towards the ground. The other warriors saw the event and shouted in sadness at the death of an old friend! Sonic.EXE turned around towards them and laughed manically, he laughed so hard that the sky started to create creepy looking faces that laughed along with him! This triggered an unimaginable amount of anger inside Stocking Rose, she became so sad and so angry that she transformed into Dark Stocking. Sonic.EXE smiled as he saw her attacking the barrier that he created, what kind of threat could she be against him? - Yes, yes, YES, he shouted happily! Keep it up, boobie-lady! You will only bring yourself closer to extinction! Hahaha! He continued to laugh as Stocking finally managed to destroy the barrier and ran towards Sonic.Exe with her sword ready. - Stocking wait, he is right, shouted Panty! If you attack him, you will not survive! STOCKING! But it was too late, Stocking’s frustration over loosing her beloved husband. Has driven her to insanity! Sonic.EXE knew this, and pointed his index finger at her. He was able to detect Dark Stocking’s powerful sword attack with a single finger. - You disappoint me, Stocking Rose, said Sonic.EXE. I expected much more, from one of the daughters of Judgement and one of the most powerful protectors of Earth. Your foolishness shall be your doom. DIE! Then Sonic.Exe created a massive explosion from his index finger, which erased Dark Stocking into nothingness! After a flash of light, only her stockings remained as they fell slowly towards the ground. Sonic.Exe smiled at the other warriors as they ran towards the stockings to show their respect to Stocking Rose. Then they looked up to Sonic.EXE angrily. Panty took out her guns and shouted: - You are going to pay for this! You abomination! - Me, abomination, wondered Sonic.EXE? I am just doing what the council has sent me to do. It wanted me to destroy everyone who refused to surrender and I did. So know I ask you once again… But Sonic.EXE wasn’t able to ask his question before a gigantic red spider-looking creature appeared in the sky. Sonic.Exe bowed towards the monster, as it spoke in a voice that sounded like a thunderstorm: - You have done an excellent job, by destroying Steven Star and Stocking Rose. This planet is now under my control! - Master, what should I do with these people over there? The spider-creature looked at the other warriors who stood in fear at the monster, then they tried to run away as fast as they could. The monster saw it and casted a paralyzing spell on them, everyone except Panty, Ralph and Samurai Jack got hit by the spells full effect. But they still managed to get a severely amount of injuries thanks to another spell, that the monster threw on them to compensate for the paralyzing-spells failure. Sonic.EXE saw that the three tried to escape but the monster said: - Let them go, we have received enough rewards for this victory. Sonic.EXE tell me who these people are! - Certainly, master! They are: Lydia Prower, a kind and powerful fox person with a copying ability! Sandich33, the creator of Spongebob Squarepants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Lydia Prower's boyfriend! Jimmy, a boy who captures monkeys and brings them to animal shelters! Aya Drevis, a little girl with a sociopathic personality and an expert in chainsaw combat! Lili, the daughter of the head of Rochefort Enterprises and a quite decent fighter despite her Disney princess look! And finally: Hades, the one of the brothers of Zeus and ruler of the underworld! - Very interesting, said the monster. Tell me, how do you know so much valuable information about these mortals? - I have been spying on them via Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube and various forums for many years and I got them to leak out a lot of valuable information to me! - And how where you able to do that without getting caught? - I used a fake account under the name: “AmyRoseIsSexah63”, said Sonic.EXE in a sadistic tone and grinned at his master. - No matter, I do see potential in these people. They would make perfect slaves for my army, Sonic.Exe take them to the dungeon. As for this world, I would leave it as it is. - Master, why would you do that, asked Sonic.EXE. These people have the ability to self-destruct and have defeated both the Kree and the Skrull, leaving this world as it is would be a huge risk for the Creepypasta Empire! - Yes, it would, said the monster. If we did not have a certain some one on our side that could help us with that specific problem. Trust me, my fellow captain; everything is going to be just fine! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Steven Star.png|Steven Star (dead) Stocking Rose.jpg|Stocking Rose (dead) Dark Stocking.png|Dark Stocking (briefly) Supporting Characters: Samurai Jack.jpg|Samurai Jack Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower (prisoner) Sandvich33.png|Sandvich33 (prisoner) Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Ralph Star.png|Ralph Star Panty Anarchy.png|Panty Anarchy Jimmy.png|Jimmy (prisoner) Aya Drevis.jpg|Aya Drevis (prisoner) Emelie de Rochefort.jpg|Emelie de Rochefort (prisoner) Hades.png|Hades (prisoner) Antagonists: Sonic exe by maoshizuo-d5ohzud.jpg|Sonic.EXE Creepy Red.png|Creepy Red (not mentioned by name) Cameos: Bruce Shader.png|Bruce Shader Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit May.png|May Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Chapters Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_2 List of References *'This day has, without a doubt been just perfect, the kind of day they both have dreamed of, since they were small.' This line is a reference to the My Little Pony song 'This Day Aria'. *Before Steven Star attacks him, Sonic.EXE says a line very similar to what Dracula said before his fight against Richter Belmont in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *Sonic.EXE's "boobie-lady" quote, is a reference to Taokaka from the Blazblue series. *The Spider-creatures "Everything is going to be just fine" line at the end of the chapter. Is the same line Twilight Sparkle said at the end of the Season 3 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters